


Smooth Like Honey

by killerweasel



Series: Oh, honey [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: In which Beelzebub has an interesting book choice.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Oh, honey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Smooth Like Honey

Title: Smooth Like Honey  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 250  
Rating: PG  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: In which Beelzebub has an interesting book choice.

Gabriel sighs softly as Beelzebub's fingers trace over his brow and stroke his hair. He's tired and sore in all the right ways (and a couple of wrong ones), but can't quite drift off. Under his ear, he can hear the steady beats of Beelzebub's heart. He's still getting used to actually sleeping. It was never something he had practiced until Beelzebub suggested it.

"Would you like me to read to you again, Gabriel?"

Even without looking at Beelzebub's face, he knows she has that fond smile on her lips. He doubts anyone else has ever got to see it. "I still don't understand why you've been reading _that_ book out of everything in existence. It doesn't seem like your sort of thing."

"The bear izzz a glutton. He conzzzumes vast amount of honey to the point where he getzzz stuck in holes or trees. His cravings cause all zzzorts of problems for himself, his corporation, and it even impacts his friends."

She tangles her fingers in his hair, tugging it just hard enough to make his scalp ache. "Bezzzides, I love honey. Next time, I am going to tie you to the bed, coat you in honey, use some of my favorite toys, and then I'll take my time licking it from your body until you're a writhing mess."

Gabriel shivers, biting down on the moan threatening to escape his lips. "Sounds wonderful, my Prince." His eyes slowly drift closed as Beelzebub opens the book and begins to read.


End file.
